The invention relates to a method and a corresponding apparatus for operating a voice-controlled information system for a vehicle.
In the automotive sector, voice-based user interfaces are being used to an increasing extent. Besides mobile telephones, navigation applications that are controlled by means of voice operation by virtue of the input of town and/or road names, known destinations, routes and/or points of interest (POI) have essentially been commercially available in motor vehicles to date.
The object on which the invention is based is that of providing a method and an apparatus for operating a voice-controlled information system that allow flexible checking of information and contribute to increasing reliability for the provision of information.
This and other objects are achieved by a method and a corresponding apparatus for operating a voice-controlled information system for a vehicle. A voice input by a vehicle user is taken as a basis for determining at least one keyword from a set of prescribed keywords. The at least one keyword is taken as a basis for determining at least one event and/or at least one state from a set of events and/or states of the vehicle that are stored during a predetermined period of time, wherein the respective event and/or the respective state is stored in conjunction with at least one condition occurrence that characterizes a respective condition that needs to be met in order for the event to occur and/or the respective state to exist. In addition, a response is determined from a set of prescribed responses on the basis of the condition occurrence that is associated with the determined event and/or state. Furthermore, a signaling signal is determined on the basis of the determined response.
Advantageously, the information system can thus also be used by a vehicle driver during a trip. The voice interaction with the information system has the advantage that a vehicle driver, in particular, can continue to observe a current traffic scenario unhindered. Advantageously, it is thus also possible to take account of a current state of surroundings and/or a current operating state of the vehicle when selecting the information to be provided. The use of voice recognition in a suitable form allows unrestricted language by a vehicle user to be evaluated sufficiently reliably. Possible problems that affect the vehicle user can be easily identified on the basis of the keywords and the events. This allows efficient and/or reliable selection and/or filtering-out of the probably required information for the vehicle user. Incorrect or context-free responses can be reduced or even avoided by evaluating the event and/or state history. In addition, the voice interaction with the vehicle can contribute to a kind of personal relationship being formed with the vehicle and hence the wellbeing of a vehicle user is increased when the vehicle is used.
In one advantageous embodiment, the at least one keyword is taken as a basis for determining a content section of a prescribed interactive instruction manual, and the signaling signal is determined on the basis of the content section. The signaling signal can be used for forwarding the response to a further device and/or to a further module for further processing. Advantageously, this allows an interactive instruction manual for the vehicle to be used as an information source for the provision of information for the vehicle user. The instruction manual can include all of the vehicle components, such as the engine, transmission, seat adjustment, radio, navigation device, or just specific vehicle components, for example vehicle components that a vehicle user can operate for personal adjustment. The voice control allows the vehicle user to voice (speak) his question to the vehicle. The determined content section(s) can be output audibly. In addition, graphics and/or images from the instruction manual can be signaled visually.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the response is determined on the basis of a prescribed characteristic property of the vehicle that explicitly identifies the vehicle. This allows individual equipment of the vehicle to be taken into account when determining the response. In particular, it is thus also possible to take account of a change in the equipment of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.